


Crystal Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, F/M, Ngl this got pretty insane and I'm just gonna post it before I chicken out, Sex Magic, Stuffing, Weight Gain, breast kink, object insertation, vagina stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are so many touching, beautiful slayers stories out there AND THIS AINT ONE OF THEM LOOK AT THOSE TAGS LORDY! IF YOU DONT THINK YOU'LL ENJOY IT YOU PROBABLY WON'T OMG JUST MOVE ALONG FOLKS PRETEND YOU SAW NOTHING!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, read the TAGS! This is your last chance not to read!! Go find something nice/ enjoy the shameless kink

Lina inverse, dragon-slayer, world-saver and magician extraordinaire, was in a tight situation. 

"Well... the map did say it was a narrow entrance."  
Lina grunted as she shimmied down the mossy tunnel between tree roots. She was on her own for now, searching for a tree that supposedly grew crystal balls for fruit in the middle of a dense forest, and the map she had bought seemed to show her being on the right track, although the tunnel was barely wide enough even for her small form to fit through. Tree roots wound around the edges and moss and vines grew thickly. It seemed that at one point someone had made this tunnel by hacking through the trees, but hadn't returned for a long time. 

"I swear, if it's another dead end or bunch of useless costumes... " she muttered, continuing her shuffle. It was a little uncomfortable, since her elbows and knees scraped against the bark and she had to contort her body to get through the tunnel's tight curves as it wound around the larger tree trunks. What was slightly more uncomfortable, but that she didn't mind as much was the brushing of her stomach against the floor as she crawled. She'd had a large meal before she set off for the forest, and now it sat heavy in her belly, and made her feel quite large as she wriggled down the passage. She might... enjoy that, later, when she had some time to rest and some more food, but that and constantly brushing her thighs together as she crawled was turning her on. She flopped down onto her front for a rest and sighed. She enjoyed the way her breasts squished against the floor, too. She shook her head "not now, Lina! We've got things to do, crystals to get and money to make!" She scolded herself as she propped herself back up onto her elbows and got going again. 

After a few minutes, the tunnel grew tall enough to crawl on all fours, and then to walk as it grew to a clearing. Lina gasped as she saw it- in the middle of the giant trees that towered above her was a slightly smaller tree, still many storeys tall, whose leaves seemed to sparkle and glimmer in a ray of sunlight filtering through the canopy above. She blinked and drew closer, to see that it wasn't an effect of the sunlight or dew on the leaves, but the leaves themselves were faceted like crystals and shone as they caught the light. And- there! Snaking up the tree trunk was a plant that looked like an enormous tomato vine, except that each fruit was a small clear orb about the size of Lina's fist. 

She ran the few paces to the vine and snatched a fruit- it came away easily and sure enough, it felt heavy and cool like glass. She grinned and, stuffing it into her pocket, reached for another - only to look further up into the canopy to see that as the vine got taller, the orbs got bigger. She took off her cape, spread it on the ground to catch the falling fruits, and started to climb. 

The tree trunk was several meters around, and the branches far between towards the bottom, but thanks to the vine, Lina swung herself easily up to where the fruit was biggest. Here, there were crystals as big as her head, and some bigger. She licked her lips, thinking of money, then sat down so she was straddling a convenient branch (oh, dragon lords it felt good to wrap her legs around something thick) and started to pluck crystals from their stems and toss them onto her cape below. She craned her head to check that, as she had planned, the mossy forest floor and her cape were cushioning the fruit so that they didn't shatter, and then picked a dozen or so choice fruit. (and she may have ground her hips into the branch a couple of times more than was necessary whilst she shifted about picking them, but hey, the forest was silent, there was no-one around, and she was still feeling horny from earlier so it didn't matter really, did it?) 

When she had a decent amount- she was going to use her cape as a bag, so she couldn't carry too many, but she still took most of the really large ones- she clambered down the tree and squatted by her pile of treasure, checking her wares. A few had rolled away when she had dropped them, and there were small, hand- sized crystals everywhere that the had dislodged climbing, but none of them had shattered and, once she was satisfied, she sat back on her haunches to get at the snack she had in her pocket. 

And sat back up with a gasp, as she hadn't noticed a small crystal and had sat back onto it, and it had aligned itself r i g h t where her entrance was and dug in d e l i c i o u s l y. 

She groaned and looked back down at the offending object, which rolled a little towards her from where she had moved it. It was about the size of her two fists together, and still had its little tomato-ey leafy stem attached to it. Lina picked it up and absent-mindedly pulled the stem off as she looked around clearing. It was so very quiet. She was miles and miles away from the town she had started from, and even the usual sounds of the forest had taken on a muffled quality thanks to the high walls of the trees' mangrove- like root systems around the clearing. She bit her lip.

She sat back down, leaning up against the tree trunk, still holding the orb. Her pussy clenched. 

She brought her other hand to her breast and squeezed. A pleasant current of want shot through her as she kneaded her own soft flesh, and wrestled with herself. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called to the forest. Nothing answered, save for a birds chirp and the wind rustling the leaves together. She gulped.

Putting the orb down, she released her breast and took off her gloves. She took off her headband. She couldn't quite bring herself to let go of the magic talismans clipped to her gloves, so she put them back on her naked wrists. 

She took a deep breath. 

"Well, I guess... I guess I'm doing this, then." She said to the trees across the clearing. 

She pulled her top over her head and let her breasts bounce free. She shut her eyes and squeezed them both with her bare hands. This felt... nice. The sun warmed her bare skin and the gentle breeze caused her nipples to harden. In the quiet clearing, it didn't seem so dirty any more now that she was doing it. She let go of one breast and ran one hand down to cradle her stomach, which was slightly puffed out still from her meal. She breathed in, feeling it expand slightly, and pushed down a little, smiling as she felt the resistance of all the food inside her. She had to thank her metabolism and her adventurous lifestyle that her penchant for stuffing herself hadn't made too much of an impact on her figure, but at the same time... she wished she had at least a little belly to play with when she hadn't just eaten.

She pinched the nipple of the breast she was still holding and rolled it between her fingers, tipping her head back and relishing the sensation, before letting go of herself and going for the waistband of her trousers. She kicked her boots off as she fiddled with her belt and then pulled down her trousers, taking her underwear and socks with them. She tossed them aside and settled back down, wriggling a little to get comfy as her bare arse met the mossy floor. 

She grabbed the crystal ball that she had abandoned, and noticing some leaf litter had stuck to it, brought it to her breast to wipe it off. The feeling of the cool smooth surface pressing into her was so nice she played with it for a while, mashing it against her soft flesh, before spreading her legs wide and bringing it back down to where it had first made its appearance. 

The first brush of the cool surface against her clit made her toes curl up into the dirt on the floor and her pussy clench hungrily, so she moved it yet lower to press it up against her entrance. It was too big to get very far in but the slight breach was enough to make her moan, lean back against the tree and grab her breast again with her free hand as she ground it against herself. She shut her eyes and panted at the delicious feeling of the crystal getting moist from her own juices. 

"Why hello there, Miss Lina" came a familiar voice from above. 

Lina's eyes snapped open and she froze, her heart sinking as she raised her head to meet the owner of the voice, who was lounging on one of the branches of the tree above. 

"Xellos." She said flatly, meeting the eyes of the human-shaped monster up in the tree as he grinned down at her. "How did you get here?" 

"You called." He said, crossing his arms and leaning his chin on them.

Lina flushed and reached for her clothes. "Th- that was ages ago, Xellos! And not for you- I was checking no one was around before..." she shut her mouth, realising there was no good way to end that sentence. 

"Oh please, don't mind me." He said, grinning and tilting his head. "I don't want to deny you your pleasure, I was just coming to point out that you're doing it wrong." 

"Doing it wrong?!" Lina sputtered, beet red and now fuming as well as embarrassed. She opened her mouth to yell at him that it was her body, her private time, she would do what she want and he should go stuff his head up lord shabrinigdo's arsecrack, but he materialised in a crouch immediately in front of her and she squawked instead and cringed back into the tree, dropping the orb and crossing her legs in front of her. 

"You need to start small," Xellos' eyes glinted as he reached up to the vine behind Lina's head. Plucking a smaller fruit from the vine, he leant in and finished in a whisper "if you ever want to fit that inside you, that is." 

Lina groaned as the image rose to her eyes unbidden. She hadn't consciously been thinking about that but- well- it was so tempting... and she hadn't finished from earlier.... 

She scowled at him. "What do you want." 

He opened his eyes wider, mock offended. "Whatever do you mean." 

"You. What do you want. What's your motive?" She growled, forgetting her embarrassment a little as she tried to see through his scheme. 

"Why miss Lina, tell me a single time I've had some sort of ulterior motive." He said, smirking. 

"You always have a motive, m i s t e r Xellos." She ground out. 

His eyes glittered. "Maybe I just happened across a dear friend in need of assistance and wanted to lend a hand." 

She glared at him, but uncrossed her legs and arms slightly. 

"Miss Lina, I'm no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh." He said, placing a gloved hand on one knee and gently pushing it down. She let him, her eyes fixed on his other hand as he held up the fist-sized crystal and said darkly "and I think we both know that more flesh means more pleasure." 

She gulped and grinned a shaky grin. "Okay then" she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and fully un crossing her legs. "Do your worst."

He batted her hands from his shoulders with a smirk. "oh, but this is all about you, miss Lina." He said facetiously. Lina was about to protest but he brought the crystal to her clit and rubbed it, hard, and her mind went blank as she clutched at the roots and dirt behind her with a groan. 

"Miss Lina, you're so tense! You really need to loosen up." Xellos ground the crystal ball in small circles. Lina clonked her head on the tree behind her as she wriggled, not sure if she was trying to escape the overstimulation or trying to press harder and gain release. 

Xellos slowed his ministrations with the ball and Lina struggled for breath, her chest heaving as she stared at him in disbelief. He brought his free hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off slowly with his teeth, before discarding it and, equally slowly, licking his slender fingers. Not breaking eye contact, he brought his hand down to her entrance. 

The relief as he entered her was soon overwhelmed with more waves of wound-up need and tension as he started scissoring his fingers inside her. She felt so loose and e m p t y at the thought of the crystal in his other hand and she couldn't stop wailing as she pitched forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder, unable to tear her eyes away from where his fingers dissapeared into her. 

"By the way," he said in a tone that was far too casual, "it's quite amazing how ginger your hair is down here." 

"Oh shut uUAAA!" She gasped as he pushed the orb to her entrance. There was a slight stretch, and then it quickly vanished inside her as she came, hard. 

\---- 

She lay naked and panting on the floor, exhausted. Xellos stood by the crystal tree, casual as ever and not ruffled even in the slightest. Lina brought one hand to her stomach and prodded it, disbelievingly. Sure enough, beneath the slight firmness of her meal from earlier, there was a hard, round sphere. She could feel it shifting slightly deep inside her. 

"So," she said when she felt able to breathe again, "how are we going to get this out of me again?" 

Xellos turned around. "Out of you? Aren't you forgetting something?" He held out the massive crystal ball from earlier with a grin. "We were working up to getting this inside you, remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there's more where that came from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whey hey- enjoy the kink

"You must be joking, Xellos." She said weakly. 

"You're right," he smirked, going to the pile on her cloak and selecting the biggest crystal. "We should aim higher than that."

Lina gulped as he leant down to pick up the monstrously large crystal with both hands- that thing had to be bigger than her head- and pressed harder against the small ball inside her as she tried to suppress the new round of enticing images that her mind helpfully supplied, making her nipples perk back up again and her pussy clench around its treasure.

"Xellos. That's too big. I have- there are bones in the way." She said, as he squatted between her legs with the crystal. 

"Nothing we can't solve with magic, my dear." He said, and blew onto the orb. At once, it's surface rippled and it sunk downwards, settling into a squat, wobbly shape like a gelatinous dewdrop. "Is this better?" 

She blinked "what spell is that? I've never-" he cut her off 

"This'll reform before too long, Lina. Do you want it?"

Lina spread her legs before she could think about it, her pussy leaking as she imagined all that inside of her- 

And he brought it to her entrance, spread her roughly with his fingers and poured it in.

She groaned, the delicious rushing sensation as it flowed into her making her squirm even as some part of her mind dimly registered that it must still be bespelled if it's behaving so single-mindedly instead of spilling everywhere- but then the start of the wave joined with its predecessor inside her vagina and started to wrap around it, pooling and growing. Lina sobbed and grabbed her belly as it swelled around the ball inside her, feeling the skin stretch between her fingers and the delicious ache from her pussy. 

When the head-sized ball had made its way entirely inside she groaned and rocked from side to side, cradling her pregnant- looking stomach in her hands. As the sloshing ceased and the ball hardened she panted breathlessly and looked up at Xellos. 

"More."

His grin practically split his face in half as he prepared another orb and poured it in. Lina had never felt so full, and yet even as this latest addition to her womb solidified and she looked at him across her bulging stomach she cried out for more. 

\--- 

Finally, finally she felt unable to hold anymore. Her belly rose up in front of her like a mountain, taught and firm and larger than any pregnancy she had ever seen. She could not reach her arms around it and, she realised with dismay as she went to touch herself and bring herself to orgasm again, she couldn't reach her pussy anymore either. 

She panted and squirmed as Xellos brought over yet another orb. 

"Xellos no! There's no more room I- I can't." 

"Aww Lina." He said, squatting by her head and stroking her hair. "You've done so well, but you still haven't come yet." 

She shuddered and drew in as deep a breath as she could with her belly pressing up into her. "I'm so close." 

"I have just one more treat for you, Lina." He said, holding out a quivering orb the size of a watermelon by her mouth. She stared at it apprehensively, and looked up at him. She was the most vulnerable she'd ever been, pinned to the ground by her own massive belly, and she hesitated. "My stomach doesn't have any room either, Xellos." 

"I promise you'll like this, Lina." He said, smoothing his free hand over her belly. She shuddered as she considered. She'd never got this big before... but when it came down to it, she did trust Xellos. Maybe not most of the time, but as a friend... he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She opened her mouth and began to swallow. 

It tasted of nothing, mostly. A bit watery, slightly leafy, but nothing to offset the pressure building in her stomach as it fought for room inside her with her vagina. As it became uncomfortable, she raised her eyes to Xellos for reassurance, and he smiled. 

And something seemed to shift directions inside of her and she felt a cool sensation inside her left breast. She looked down and squeaked as she saw it was slowly starting to swell up, from only just a handful to a round juicy grapefruit of a breast, and then beyond- 

"Oh dear, that won't do." Said Xellos, reaching over and giving her breast a firm squeeze. She cried out through the stream of liquid crystal as his kneading caused the coolness to spread to her right breast, and it began to fill too. She brought her hands to her chest and squeezed, overwhelmed by the sight and feel of it. Her nipples softened as they expanded, her areoles and nipples all puffing up into coin- sized soft pink hemispheres on the end of her melon- sized breasts that she carefully poked with her fingers, finally bringing herself to a climax again as she finished swallowing the last of the crystal. 

\--- 

She came round a while later, having fallen into a doze on the ground. The light had changed to the cool rays of early evening, and the pleasant breeze from before was starting to feel chilly. She sat up, noting how her breasts- not as large and plush as they had been, but still swollen, swung and bounced. Her belly had shrunk even more, and sloshed as she moved. When she sat up it gathered into a teardrop shape and she felt liquid forced out of her by gravity. She gave it a wobble experimentally, and although the sloshing and jostling did send a little arousal shooting south, she mostly felt loose, and sated, and very very large. She stretched her hands above her head and looked over to where her clothes were- and to the conspicuous lack of a pile of crystal fruit on her cape! 

She scrambled to her feet and ran to the cape, sloshing and bouncing as she went before skidding to a halt and gaping at the notecard that was left pinned to the cape. 

"Sorry Lina, I needed some of these and we used the rest ;)

See you soon! 

Xellos xoxo" 

She looked up into the tree and, sure enough, the vine was now totally bare of fruit.

She turned around and screeched into trees in rage. 

 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will she do now?

Almost a year later and Lina was back. 

She'd managed to ditch her travelling companions for the day, and her stomach growled as she eagerly shimmied down the tunnel towards the crystal grove. She couldn't believe it had been so long- she hadn't had an excuse to visit this place again, but oh, she had wanted to, and her pussy was already leaking just at the thought of what she planned to do this time. 

As she reached the clearing, she rubbed her stomach as she approached the tree. She had managed to gain weight since last year, and while a lot of it had gone to her breasts and thighs, she now had a lovely little belly that jutted out in front of her and jiggled as she walked. She had gone without a bra today as well, and relished the feeling of her breasts bobbing about freely under her shirt. 

The vine that grew up the tree was laden with glistening crystal fruit, and she licked her lips and dug her hands into her doughy belly as it growled again. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, and she was ready to begin. 

She plucked a small fruit off of the vine, about the size of a tomato. It was hard like real crystal, so before she could think too much about it, she put it into her mouth and swallowed it whole. It slid down her throat without too much difficulty, and she could feel it's weight as it reached her stomach. She dug her hand in further, but she couldn't feel it from the outside. Well, she could fix that. 

With a grin she ate a larger one- this one was quite a mouthful and it hurt her throat as it went down, but she choked a little and swallowed it anyway. She heard a satisfying clunk as it met the other one, and so she moved on to eat more, sticking to the smaller ones for now. Soon her belly started to stick out more, and she could feel the hard, lumpy mass of crystals underneath the plush layer of fat. 

She was starting to clear the vine of fruit, so she gave it an experimental shake to see if any fell off from higher up. A few did, but she decided she had better climb up and get some fruit down before she became too large to climb. (And she fully intended to get that big today. Her pussy clenched just thinking about it.) 

With a little difficulty, she began to climb, enjoying every time her round stomach got in the way or bumped into the tree trunk. She grabbed a few smaller fruit as she climbed and gulped them down, tossing more down onto the mossy floor below. There still weren't many really large ones, she guessed that they took many years to grow and she and Xellos had used them all the last time she was here, but there were plenty of Apple- and tomato- sized ones for her to deal with, and soon the floor below was carpeted with the glittering orbs. She straddled a tree branch and polished off the last few fruit at the top of the vine, fondling her breasts through her top. Her stomach was starting to make a nice shelf for them to lie on, and it stuck out almost a third of the way to her knees in a soft hemisphere, the lumpy crystal mass softened by her chub. 

She craned her neck and decided to fly down rather than climb- her tummy was starting to get too big after all. Besides, eating all these magic crystals was starting to make extra magic surge through her body, so she could afford to waste a little energy on that now. 

"Ray wing!" 

She landed gently on the floor, staggering a little when the spell released and her stomach weighed her down again. She was starting to feel a little full, too, and her throat was sore, so she decided to move on to the main event. 

She pulled off her top and, with some difficulty, shimmied out of her leggings and pulled off her boots. The cold air on her wet pussy made her jump a little, but then she sat down and grabbed an orb to fill the gap. She stuffed a finger into herself and, since she was already loose and aroused, followed it with another, stretching herself out and bringing the crystal to her entrance. It was small, about the size of a peach, and it went in easily. Lina let out a moan as she felt her muscles clamp down around it and draw it up into her, underneath the solid mass in her stomach. She got another, a larger one this time, relishing the stretch as she eased it in before it passed the widest point and quickly dissapeared. She chased it with another, even larger, feeling the amazing stretched feeling deep inside her as the orbs piled up together.

As she forced more crystals inside of her her belly changed shape, no longer sagging downwards but the added bulk lower down forcing it up and out into a pregnant looking hemisphere. Lina was lying down, scrabbling for more and larger crystals, when she noticed that some of the larger lumps were actually visible through her skin now, and she rubbed at them, feeling them shift inside her stomach and her womb. But it wasn't enough. She wanted more, her pussy desperately clenching around the orbs inside her and her stomach groaning as it tried to digest the solid objects. 

She ate a few more small orbs whilst she looked for one big enough to stretch her out more. She found one- it was about the size of a large orange and she spread her legs wide as she brought it to her entrance. Driven crazy by lust, she rammed it in as hard as she could, ignoring the burn as the glorious fullness overtook her. 

There were no more crystals near to her, so she turned over and crawled on all fours to a larger pile, her stomach nearly bumping the ground and her breasts jiggling. She considered them as she sat back against the tree trunk. Whereas before they had seemed to be giant, now they seemed so small, mere handfuls of flesh resting on top of her giant lumpy gut. She grabbed a grapefruit- sized crystal in each hand and rubbed them against her nipples, moaning as the cool glassy surface teased her soft flesh. She would have to gain more weight to make them bigger. As often happened when she stuffed herself, her nipples had started to go hard but then softened again, her areolas puffing up and the actual nipple no more than a soft, sensitive little nub on the creamy skin of her breasts. She ground the crystals onto herself, imagining that the firm round spheres in her hands were actually her breasts, that they had swollen up again to the size they had been last year when Xellos had inflated them with liquid crystal. Her nipples sent sparks of pleasure down to her centre, and she clenched her aching pussy and moaned as the crystals in her stomach rolled over each other.   
She let go of one of the crystals and dug her thumb into her nipple, feeling a wave of pleasure crash over her as she climaxed. 

When she recovered, still clutching her breast, she noticed that her thumb seemed to be poking further into her nipple than usual. She pulled her hand away, only to gasp as her breast followed, her nipple seeming to suction on to her thumb and releasing it with a pop that set the pleasure burning inside her again. She looked over to her other hand, still pressing the crystal to her other breast, and started as she saw that her nipple had suctioned on to the massive fruit and had swollen to twice its normal size, seeming to grab onto the sphere. She must have somehow cast some sort of spell when she was wanting her breasts to be bigger, but right then, she didn't care. She pushed the crystal down, and was rewarded with a wave of pleasure all through her breast as her nipple swelled further around its crystal. 

Hmmm. 

She was still feeling horny and dazed from her orgasm earlier, so she didn't think about it too hard as she picked the other crystal back up and brought it to her other nipple. It latched on, almost as if it were trying to suck the massive crystal in to itself. It felt so damn good. 

She rolled the crystals around for a while, marvelling as her nipples stretched further around them into puffy pink rings like the suction cups on an octapus's tentacles. She pushed down harder, disbelievingly, as they stretched further and further until they were almost a third of the way up the crystals' sides. She grinned and breathed in, and they sunk further. With every breath her nipples claimed more of the spheres, until she was sweating and panting and they were nearly, n e a r l y halfway. She breathed out as far as she could, and then sucked in as much air as she could hold, before yelling in pleasure as suddenly her breasts closed over the remaining crystal and snapped shut, wobbling around their spherical centres. She rubbed at her nipples, but they seemed to be back to normal, hard little pink nubs resting on top of her mammoth new breasts. 

She lay back, gasping. Even after all that, she hadn't come for a second time, and she wanted to. Her stomach growled and the crystal balls jostled about inside her, so she took that as a sign that there was more room and set back to work guzzling down as many as she could find, every now and then stuffing a larger one up her entrance until her stomach was so big she could hardly move and she just lay there, rubbing it and trying to wrap her arms around it's lumpy surface. She couldn't, but she could still just about reach her pussy and she guided one last crystal to her entrance, using the heel of her foot to press it inside of her and screaming with pleasure as her navel finally popped out. She grabbed her breasts and ground her heel into her clit as she came, writhing and trying to arch her back under the weight of her body.

She laid there, panting and stroking her belly, when she heard a noise. 

"So this is where you snuck off to, Lina." Said her husband as he emerged from the tunnel with a picnic basket.

Lina gulped "hey, Gourry..." 

She eyed the remaining crystal fruit lying around her nervously. Even though she felt so full, the glint in her husband's eyes as he knelt down beside her and stroked her stomach told her that she wasn't quite done yet....


	4. Chapter 4

"I brought you lunch, Lina." He said, mock offended as he traced a finger over one of the larger lumps in her belly. 

"Thanks, but I'm not feeling hungry." She said, groaning as he pressed the palm of his hand over her navel. She stifled a burp as he kept rubbing, and the crystal spheres clinked together under his hand. "Why don't you go ahead and eat my share too?" She said, before noticing that his belly was already rounded out and straining against his shirt. 

He pouted. "This was supposed to be for you, Lina. I know how much you wanted to get bigger breasts-" he grabbed at them and rolled them in his hands, feeling the resistance of the crystals inside "-but you've already done that by yourself." He pinched her nipples and bent down to lap at them, before looking back up to ask "seriously, how did you even manage these- are there crystals in there?" 

Lina tried to talk as she struggled with her arousal "well, I kind of accidentally made a spell, and my breasts just kind of - aaah- sucked them up." 

He looked down at them. "Nice." He said, before going to suck on the other nipple, jostling Lina's stomach and making it groan again. He smoothed a hand over it. "And how did you do all of these?" He asked.

"Well, I just ate half of them, and shoved the other half up my cunt." She said, pulling his head back down to her breast. He lapped at it and she laid back contentedly, stroking his hair. 

"So did you not want lunch, then?" He said, resting his cheek on her breast. 

"Are you kidding? I'm enormous!" 

"Yeah, but you haven't eaten any actual food today. That's why I followed you- I noticed you skipped breakfast. 

She ran a hand over the lumpy surface of her stomach. "There's no room in here anymore."

"There's spaces between the crystal balls. " He leant up on one elbow and joined her in stroking. "And besides, you could round out the surface and make it all squidgy again."

She looked at him. "I'll eat some if you'll eat some crystals." 

"Alright." He said, picking one up from the floor and dusting it off. "Did you literally just swallow them whole?" 

"Mmm-hmm." She said, kind of wondering what was in the picnic basket, just out of cutiousity.

Gourry put the cherry  
tomato- sized crystal into his mouth, then swallowed with some difficulty, tears coming to his eyes as he coughed. "How did you manage to do that over and over?" He spluttered, going to the picnic basket, pulling out a flask and drinking deeply. 

"I guess I've had practice." She said with a smirk. 

"my cock is nowhere near that big." He said, and she groaned and squirmed around as she imagined what it would be like if it was. He smiled and opened the basket. "pervert." 

"Hmmm." She smiled and rubbed her stomach, feeling the orbs roll over each other as she pressed down. There did seem to be a little more space in there now, so she propped herself up on her elbows and bit into the pastry that Gourry held out to her mouth. He took over rubbing her stomach with his other hand, watching as she slowly ate her way through the food he brought. 

Three pastries later and Lina laid back, panting. "Ugh, I'm not sure I can eat much more." She said, and then groaned as he stroked her distended navel. It was so sensitive, and the mix of pain and pleasure that shot through her made her tense up and squeeze around all the crystals inside her cunt. 

"How about we switch to drink? You must be thirsty." He took a flask from the picnic basket and brought it to her lips, and she gulped down the creamy hot chocolate inside, groaning as she felt her stomach warm up. It was a big flask, probably meant for three or four people, but she kept drinking and in a couple of minutes it had all vanished inside her. She clutched her stomach, feeling with satisfaction that the food was starting to bury the lumps of the crystals and round it out into a soft sphere. It hadn't changed that much in size, but the added weight of the food was starting to press down on her and become a little uncomfortable. She held out her arms to her husband, who was rummaging through the basket again. "Can you help me roll over?" 

"Sure." He said through a mouthful of cake. Despite his saying that all the food was for Lina, he had been snacking too, and his stomach was bulging out further into his lap so his shirt was starting to ride up over it. 

Lina grinned at him as he gently lifted her under her arms. "What was that about all the food being for me?" She said. 

"Well, you'll enjoy it here, too." He said, bumping their stomachs together. 

Eventually, they got Lina turned around. Her belly was so swollen she had a hard time balancing on top of it- only her toes and fingers could brush the ground around her massive gut. The added weight of her body on it felt amazing, and she took her hands off the ground to fondle her swollen breasts as Gourry held her waist to keep her steady. 

She spread her legs as far as they would go around her stomach and wiggled her hips. "I think there's some more room in here." She said, and he groaned as he saw her dripping pussy. 

She tensed in anticipation as she heard the sounds of his belt unbuckling, and then she felt a pressure against her entrance. She tried to rock back against him with a mewl, but he held her firm and gently ran the tip of his dick along her wet folds for a while, until she was all but screaming in frustration.   
"Just shove it innnn!" She yelled, making him laugh and lean his weight onto her as he played with her clit. Tears came to her eyes as the extra weight made the pressure in her belly ratchet even higher and ground her navel into the forest floor. 

"Gourry I need it!" She whined, but he was enjoying her begging too much, and simply carried on stroking his cockhead across her folds. "What was it you need?" He said, grinning down as she craned her neck back to glare at him. 

"I want your prick, you prick!"

"That's not very nice." He teased, reaching down to spread her soft cheeks and stretch her entrance. 

"Please, Gourry!" She tried to wriggle back, and he took pity on her. She moaned as she felt him slide in until the tip of his dick bumped up against the crystals inside her. 

"Ah, fuck, I forgot about those." He said as he pushed through them and felt the almost painful squeeze as she cried out and clenched down on him. 

He bent down and growled into her ear. "Next time, I wanna be the one stuffing these into you." He started to thrust, short sharp motions that kept him seated inside her but made her roll about on top of her stomach and sob as she came. 

He kept fucking her, ignoring her cries as he rubbed against parts of her that were now hypersensitive until she felt him tense and then come filled the gaps between the orbs in her pussy.

He collapsed on top of her with a groan, stroking as much of her belly as she could reach while she gasped for air. 

Eventually, he got up off her, and flopped down onto the ground, stroking his belly. She felt him staring at her swollen form. She tensed, and started to shrink her body a little, her pussy clenching as she felt the orbs start to burst and some juice dribbled out of her. 

She stopped when her knees touched the ground and heaved herself onto her feet, before waddling over to where Gourry was lying in the grass and collapsing next to him, groaning as her stomach sloshed. He rolled over onto his side and rested a hand on it, before pulling her into a hug. She sighed and let her eyes drift closed as she listened to the steady sound of his breathing, and dozed off in the gentle afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I was always annoyed that there isn't enough gal focused stuffing where the girl is actually enjoying herself, and gets properly fucked, so I thought be the change you want in the world and wrote this filth. Write something better, I challenge you!
> 
> (There is more of this also, and it gets worse, believe it or not)


End file.
